Noddy
Noddy is one of GoAnimate's most hated baby show characters, despite the fact that he is indeed liked by a few of our users. GoAnimate Life Some people have mistaken Noddy for a girl due to his eyelashes. Alex Kimble often refers to him as a "Naughty boy", just in case users DID mistake Noddy for a girl. He can even drive without a License, which is a criminal offence, especially seeing that Noddy is only 8 years old. Barnhurst Prison In OliverWestern's videos, Noddy is serving time in Barnhurst Prison for underage driving; he was also fostered out to PC Guy for being naughty prior to his prison sentence. In Barnhurst, he gained an arch-rival in Joan "The Freak" Ferguson. He also had a friendly rivalry with Bob the Builder (known in the OliverWestern series as Robert Gaffney). As Barnhurst Prisoners had to wear an allocated uniform, and go barefoot, Noddy was seen without his trademark elf hat, as were Postman Pat and Bob the Builder. He was eventually killed in the Barnhurst fire alongside ten other troublemakers. Is Noddy 18, or is Noddy 5? Some users depict him as being 18, therefore old enough to drive, but unfortunate enough to be stuck in the body of a five year old. Info 'Grounders: ' Big Ears, (Noddy's best friend but he acts as his dad) Tessie Bear, (Noddy's close friend, but acts as his mom) Mr Plod, (Another friend of Noddy, arrests him for various crimes) Sly and Gobbos (The two main antagonists of Noddy), Diesel and Kimberly (The Leilah delattre's Version), Batman (in the DC comics) 'Likes:' Baby shows, Barney, Teletubbies, Cool World, Thumbelina, Toy Story 3, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Hopper, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, his own show, Getting coal for Christmas, Grand Chase, Justin Bieber, One Direction, Rebecca Black, Miho Hatori, Gree City, Girl shows, Peppa Pig, Ben And Holly's Little Kingdom, Barbie, Dora the Explorer, Bob the Builder, Bratz, Monster High, Winx Club, Green Goblin, delicate eyelashes, (that's what he has) Decepticons, Godzilla (1998), MLPFIM, Birdemic, Atari E.T and more! 'Dislikes:' Green Lantern, Spiderman, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, Non baby shows, Spongebob, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Fairly OddParents, Slayer, Metallica, Disney movies (especially Robin Hood), Mickey Mouse, (Except Clubhouse) Transformers, Girl Meets World, KeybirdComedian saying "WOAH EPIC" on Noddy VS The Demonic Chick, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, Kim Possible, Pacific Rim, Godzilla, (except 1998) Toy Story 1&2, A Bug's Life, General Mandible, Icona Pop, The Never Ending, 5SOS Ariana Grande, Michael Bay, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Edge Of Tomorrow, Metallica, Angry Video Game Nerd, Nostalgia Critic, Atop the Fourth Wall, Dragonforce, Hello Kitty, Dexy's Midnight Runners and others Gallery Real.jpg|Noddy in real life Category:Troublemakers Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:Villains Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy Category:2008 Births Category:Fictional Characters Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Dumb People Category:Annoying People Category:Big Time Villains Category:Unintelligent People Category:Barney Fans Category:Dora Fans Category:Big Bad Category:Crybabies Category:Creepy Looking Characters Category:KeybirdComedian's new enemy Category:Evil Characters Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Horrible People Category:Failures Category:Decepticons Category:Executed Category:At andy panda's funeral Category:Fans of SuperMarioZaki Category:Law breakers